Tutor
by stargazer84
Summary: She watched as his dark brown eyes skimmed over her paper, eyebrow furrowing every now and then as he did the calculations in his head. His facial expressions never changing more than just that. His hair distracted her now, as it fell into his eyes.


She stared at him as he looked over her Math homework. It wasn't the first time that she noticed just how handsome he was becoming. He wasn't that tall an awkward kid that she first met in the blueprint store. Granted, he was still as quiet as ever, only ever speaking when he felt it was absolutely necessary. That's why she put up such a front when her math teacher first told her she needed a tutor. The last thing she needed was some pompous, overzealous geek rubbing it her face that she royally sucked at math.

Only speaking when he had to explain the proper way to solve the equations, no, Ferb was the perfect tutor. Otherwise, he just nodded or shook his head. It forced her to concentrate, unlike most tutors who get fed up and just give you the answer. Only, she had yet to tell him that she no longer needed a tutor. Being so late in the school year, if she failed her next two tests in the class, she would still pass with a B.

To be honest, she enjoyed his company. She was elated when he asked if it was alright if they had their study session at his house today, seeing as he promised to help his brother with some contraption later this afternoon.

She watched as his dark brown eyes skimmed over her paper, eyebrow furrowing every now and then as he did the calculations in his head. His facial expressions never changing more than just that. His hair distracted her now, as it fell into his eyes. He needed to dye it again. Only the faint traces of green appeared at the ends, brown hair threatening to grow back. Before she could stop herself, she reached over and brushed the hair out of his face.

His entire body froze. He was no longer interested in the equations on the paper, but the soft skin, and floral scent of her perfume as she moved his hair off his face. For a fleeting moment, he thought of grabbing her hand to kiss the sweet spot on her wrist that that seductive aroma was coming from. But before he knew it, she recoiled, mentioning the time, and needing to be at her father's for dinner.

He handed her the assignment in silence, watching as she collected her things. In the distance he could hear Candace yelling at Phineas. She lifted her bag onto her shoulder, thanking him once again for his help as she made her way down the hall to the front door.

She passed the entrance to the living room quickly glancing at the two siblings that were arguing within. She reached for the handle.

"Oh, come on Candace! What's the worst that could happen?" Phineas whined.  
"Phineas, if you think for one second that I'm going to let you..." She started, her attention focusing on the hallway.

Phineas gave his sister a worried look before turning around. He watched as Ferb grabbed Vanessa's elbow, stopping her from opening the door. Vanessa turned to look at him with a questioning look. Before she could ask what he wanted, his hands cupped her face in the gentlest touch. The next thing she knew his lips had found hers. He kissed her with every fiber of his being, hoping that she felt the same. He was rewarded when she sighed and kissed back.

After a few seconds he pulled away. Her eyes were still closed, and there was a faint smile on her parted lips. When she opened them, she now saw the man she wanted to be with. She moved closer to kiss him again.

"Oh, you are so busted!" Candace exclaimed as she reached into her pocket for her phone. "When Mom hears about this Ferb, you'll be grounded for at least a week."

Vanessa glanced at the brother's as their older sister began to dial. Ferb detached himself from her side, as he walked over to his sister, grabbed the phone from her hand as she put it to her ear. Candace turned to yell at him, but before she could he snapped the small pink phone in half.

"For once in your life, Candace, sod off." He said calmly as he handed her back the broken phone.

She stared at him in disbelief as he walked back over to Vanessa and offered to drive her home. When the door shut behind them, Candace turned to her other brother.

"Did he just...?" She asked as she stared at her phone.

"Looks that way." Phineas answered.

"And did he just tell me to...?"

"Yes, yes he did."

* * *

Edit: Just to be clear, cause a lot of you have pointed this out to me, I wrote this story with the idea of Vanessa and Ferb only being about two years apart. Sorry for the confusion... :-)


End file.
